COMEBACK TO ME WITH OUR MEMORIAL
by HanDik
Summary: Baekhyun ingin mencoba membuat tunangannya yaitu Daehyun kembali kepadanya dengan melakukan apa saja asalakan dapat membuatnya kembali. Karena Daehyun dengan tiba-tiba melupakannya dan pergi bersama seseorang yang sangat tidak disukai oleh dirinya maupun Daehyun. [Rate M First dan last for me - -" DaeBaek with Han Yuri / Daehyun, Genderswitch for Baekhyun dan OC Han Yuri]


**COMEBACK TO ME WITH OUR MEMORIAL**

Author : HanDik

Main Cast : Jung Dae Hyun (B.A.P) &amp; Byun Baek Hyun (EXO) / GS For Baekhyun

Support Cast : Han Yu Ri (OC **_REQ Jumma Han Yuri)_**

Couple : DaeBaek

Rate : M (Mature / 21+++++)

_-,_

_-,_

_Sebelumnya ini sebenarnya cerita remake dari certa saya yang lain tapi genre-nya Straight, jadi kalau ada yangmenemukan nama sekalin Daehyun, Baekhyun dan Han Yuri jadi dimaklumi ya berarti saya kurang teliti me-remake cast-nya sendiri maklum nggak kuat baca lagi, pas ngetik aslinya aja udah nggak kuat gimana kalau ngebaca ulang –" dan ini cerita rate m pertama saya jadi maklum kalau kurang feel-nya terlebih lagi nggak mau buat lagi asli kapok saya kapok ngebuat cerita aslinya yang straight aja udah kek diliatin orang , maklum ya saya masih polos sepolosnya -_-_

_Sebenarnya kalau yang remake cast ini sudah di post di FP Jumma Han Yuri tapi kurang srek aja kalau nggak di sini dan cerita aslinya juga udah di post di WP pribadi saya hehehe.. :DDDD Dan kalau ada yang bertanya kenapa saya pake cast OOC Han Yuri karena ini permintaan langsung dari Jumma Han Yuri (Han Yuri – MilkHunHan) karena katanya Sehyun udah cukup terkenal gitu dan dia sendiri yang meminta untuk remake cast-nya jadi DaeBaek *Semoga Jumma nggak baca*_

_Sekian selamat menikmati :D _

_-8888-_

_-,_

_"Kau siapa ? Aku tidak mengenalmu sama sekali dan jangan kau mengada-ngada kalau aku adalah tunanganmu. Kenal saja tidak"_

_"Oppa! Daehyun oppa! Kau kenapa! Ini aku Baekhyun tunanganmu, kenapa kau melupakanku"_

Bayang-bayang kejadian tiga hari lalu terus terngiang dalam pikiran Baekhyun, saat tunangannya dengan tiba-tiba saja melupakan dan tidak mengenalnya sama sekali namun pergi dengan seorang _yeoja_ yang sangat ia tahu bahwa Daehyun sama sekali tidak menyukai _yeoja_ tersebut, hal ini membuat Baekhyun semakin curiga dengan apa yang terjadi pada tunangannya. Karena tidak mungkin enam tahun mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih dan dua tahun lamanya mereka bertunangan, saling memandu kasih, saling berbagi kehangatan dan saling ada satu sama lain, tidak mungkin membuat Daehyun melupakannya begitu saja.

Kecurigaan yang terus mengusik pikiran Baekhyun kini membuatnya menuju sebuah tempat peramal yang sangat dipercaya oleh masyarakat tempat ia tinggal, dengan perasaan cemas dan takut ia mencoba masuk dengan seluruh keberaniannya. Baekhyun masuk kedalam sebuah bagunan sejenis _ruko_ yang didalamnya telah disulap dengan berbagai hiasan dan pernak-pernik yang memperlihatkan dengan jelas suasana mistis didalamnya. Ia terus melangkah hingga ia sampai pada seorang peramal yang cukup terbilang masih muda, dan dirinya yang duduk mulai menjelaskan permasalahan yang menimpa dirinya dan juga tunangannya, Daehyun.

"Setelah aku menerawang pada bola kristalku dan melihat apa yang terjadi pada tunanganmu itu, aku mengetahui bahwa tunanganmu itu di_pelet_ oleh seorang _yeoja_ yang bersamanya itu. Sungguh aku mengenal sekali _pelet_ yang digunakannya itu karena berasal dari musuhku" Ucap Peramal tersebut dengan sangat yakin.

"Mak.. Maksudnya ?"

"Tunanganmu terkena _pelet_, dimana _pelet_ jenis ini dapat melupakan orang yang paling disayang dan menggantikannya dengan pemilik _pelet_ tersebut. Jadi, maksudnya adalah _yeoja_ itu membuat tunanganmu melupakanmu dan menjadikan dirinya adalah orang yang paling dicintai oleh tunanganmu itu"

"Ja… Jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan ? Apakah ada cara agar tunanganku kembali ?"

"Hanya ada satu cara dan ini sangatlah _simple_. Kau hanya perlu melakukan hal yang sering kalian lakukan berdua agar dapat mengembalikan ingatannya"

"Melakukan yang sering kami lakukan berdua ? Baiklah aku akan melakukannya"

"Tidak secepat itu anak muda, hal yang sering kalian lakukan berdua itu harus menandakan ketulusan dari cinta kalian selama ini"

"Menandakan ketulusan cinta ?"

"_Ne_, dan tidak hanya itu kau juga harus memasangkan lima kertas mantra ini pada kedua pergelangan tangan dan kakinya serta pada lehernya. Karena ini memiliki kekuatan _magis_ yang dapat mengusir kekuatan jahat serta membantu tunanganmu itu mengingat kembali kejadian bersama dirimu"

"Baiklah akan aku lakukan sesuai perintahmu. Ini semua kulakukan hanya untuk Daehyun _oppa_. Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu. _Kamsahamida_"

"_Ne_ sama-sama. Hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan dan semoga kau berhasil"

Baekhyun yang telah meninggalkan tempat peramal tersebut mulai berjalan pulang dengan banyak pikiran yang terlintas diotaknya. Ia terus mengingat hal-hal yang sering ia lakukan dengan Daehyun namun menandakan ketulusan dari cinta mereka berdua sampai ia mengingat satu hal dimana ketulusan cinta tersebut mereka lakukan dan selalu mereka lakukan.

_"Baiklah akan kulakukan walau sedikit memaksa karena kuyakin Daehyun oppa tidak akan mungkin melakukannya dalam kondisi seperti itu"_ Batin Baekhyun yang kembali merancang rencana untuk mengembalikan ingatan Daehyun.

_-,_

_-,_

_-8888-_

_-,_

Suasana ruangan yang gelap tanpa penerangan semakin membuat suasana semakin menyeramkan, ditengah ruangan terdapat sebuah meja dan empat tiang penyangga pada setiap sudut meja tersebut. Seorang _namja_ terngah terikat dalam kondisi tidak sadarkan diri dan tanpa mengenakan busana dengan kondisi kedua tangan dan kakinya yang terikat kuat.

Perlahan demi perlahan _namja_ tersebut mulai membuka matanya dan merasakan kedua tangan dan kakinya yang terasa sakit karena terikat oleh tali tambang yang sangat kuat. Dirinya sungguh sudah tidak berdaya dengan kondisi tubuh yang sangat lemah dan tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk memberontak.

"Hey! Keluarkan aku dari sini, nyalakan lampunya dan tunjukkan dirimu"

_/Ceklek/_

"Kau sudah sadar Daehyun _oppa_" Ucap Baekhyun yang berada didekat pintu setelah menyalakan _saklar_ lampu ruangan tersebut.

"KAU! Apa yang kau lakukan kepadaku ? Dan kenapa aku tidak memakai baju atau celana ? Dimana pakaianku HAH!"

"Tenanglah _oppa_, ini aku Baekhyun tunanganmu" Ucap Baekhyun yang mulai berjalan dengan perlahan menuju meja dimana Daehyun terikat.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak mengenalmu dan aku tidak mungkin menduakan kekasihku Han Yu Ri!"

"Ck! Sadar _oppa_! Aku ini kekasihmu" Bentak Baekhyun

"Apa _oppa_ sama sekali tidak mengingatku ?" Ucap Baekhyun yang mulai meraba dada Daehyun dengan perlahan dengan jari-jari cantik miliknya, sungguh ia merindukan tubuh tunangannya itu.

"Ck! Singkirkan tangan kotormu itu dari tubuhku"

"Ingatlah _oppa_! Ingatlah.. Hiks Hiks. Ini aku Baekhyun, tunanganmu dan kekasihmu.. Hisk hiks" Ucap Baekhyun yang mulai memeluk tubuh Daehyun dengan erat dan terus mengelus secara perlahan dada telanjang Daehyun hingga tangan kanannya menyuntikkan sebuah cairan pada leher kanan Daehyun.

"AAW! Ap-pa yang.. K-kau sun-suntikan ke.. padaku" Ucap Daehyun yang mulai merasakan seluruh _syaraf_ penggerak pada tubuhnya tidak berfungsi.

"Maafkan aku _oppa_, hanya dengan cara ini kau dapat kembali" Ucap Baekhyun yang mulai mendekati wajahnya pada wajah Daehyun.

Dengan perlahan Baekhyun mencium bibir Daehyun diawali dengan menempelkan bibirnya dan mulai berlanjut dengan melumat bibir Daehyun. Lumatan demi lumatan terus Baekhyun lakukan sementara tangan kanannya mulai meraba dengan perlahan dada bidang serta perut _sixpack_ milik Daehyun, sedangjan tangan kirinya dengan perlahan meraba _adam's apple_ dengan sesekali mempermainkannya.

Daehyun sudah tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa, dirinya ingin melawan tapi sama sekali tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk menggerakan tubuhnya, namun disatu sisi lain yang tidak ia sadari perasaanya sangat merindukan sentuhan dari Baekhyun. Baekhyun terus melumat bibir Daehyun semakin dalam, ia mencoba memasukan lidahnya kedalam rongga mulut Daehyun dan berniat mengadu Baekhyun dengan lidah Daehyun, tangan kanannya terus meraba dada bidang Daehyun sesekali mempermainkan _puting _dada Daehyun dengan menekan dan memilin _puting _berwarna kecoklatan tersebut.

Daehyun sudah tidak dapat bertahan lagi, sentuhan dan rangsangan yang dilakukan oleh Baekhyun membuat kemaluannya mulai menunjukkan betapa kokoh dan besarnya alat vitalnya itu dengan dihiasi oleh urat-urat berwarna kebiruan pada batang _penis_ miliknya. Baekhyun yang melihat tersebut semakin liar melumat bibir Daehyun dan terus melakukan pertarungan dengan lidah Daehyun, tangan kanannya semakin nakal meraba dan mengelus kepala _penis_ yang sangat ia rindukan itu. Satu sisi Daehyun mulai merasakan pada pergelangan kakinya mulai memanas dan pandangannya yang terus melihat surai coklat milik Baekhyun kini berubah menjadi sebuah pengheliatan masa lalu dirinya dan sosok seorang _yeoja_.

_-,_

_-,_

_-8888-_

_-,_

_Sosok remaja tampan yang bisa dibilang memiliki wajah yang sangat sangar namun siapa sangka ia memiliki sifat yang sangat baik dan semakin membuatnya menjadi siswa terpopuler yang sangat perfect dan memiliki banyak penggemar dari kalangan para yeoja. Sudah banyak yeoja yang mengutarakan perasaanya namun ditolak olehnya, _Daehyun_ menolak dengan sangat halus tanpa membuat sakit hati para yeoja tersebut. Ia menolak karena dirinya sudah memiliki satu sosok yeoja yang sangat ia sukai namun ia sangat takut untuk mengutarakannya, sungguh selama ini ia hanya dapat melihat sosok yeoja bernama Byun Baek Hyun dari kejauhan dan memandang setiap senyum yang dikeluarkan oleh yeoja tersebut._

_Byun Baek Hyun, sosok yeoja yang sangat cantik dan sexy membuatnya menjadi siswi paling populer disekolahnya. Jika _Daehyun_ adalah siswa populer nomor satu dar seluruh siswa populer lainnya maka _Baekhyun_ adalah sosok yeoja paling terpopuler dari seluruh para siswi populer. _Baekhyun_ merupakan siswi terpintar disekolahnya dan merupakan anak seorang Proffesor terkenal di Korea Selatan._

Daehyun_ memiiki keinginan untuk dapat berbicara dengan _Baekhyun_ namun rasa gugup dan takutnya selalu muncul saat _Baekhyun_ melangkah didepannya. Perasaan takut dan gugup tersebut sulit membuatnya berbicara walau hanya berkata 'Hai' saja._

_"Ah apa ini yang namanya cinta ? Kenapa untuk menyapa 'Hai' saja pada _Baekhyun_ sangat sulit" Ucap _Daehyun_ dengan lesu dan tanpa ia sadari ia berjalan tepat dibelakang _Baekhyun_._

_"Ne oppa ada apa kau menyebut namaku ?" Ucap _Baekhyun_ setelah berbalik untuk mengetahui siapa yang menyebut namanya._

_"N… Ne ?"_

_"Tadi oppa menyebut namaku ada apa?"_

_"i-tu… Ah aku harus pergi" Ucap _Daehyun_ yang langsung pergi meninggalkan_ Baekhyun_ dan tanpa _Daehyun_ ketahui terlihat dari balik punggungnya, wajah _Baekhyun_ yang tertekuk sedih._

_'Kenapa saat ingin menyapa _Daehyun_ oppa selalu seperti ini' Batin _Baekhyun

_-888-_

_Suasana kantin sekolah yang ramai saat istiarahat tidak memperdulikan cuaca panas pada hari ini, semua dapat terlihat dengan jelas dari para siswa dan siswi yang saling bercanda-gurau dengan teman-temannya, kecuali sosok _Daehyun_ yang terlihat murung dimeja kantin paling belakang. Banyak mata para siswi yang berada disekitarnya terus memandang dirinya begitu intens, selalu setiap dirinya kekantin maka meja yang ia duduki selalu dikelilingin oleh para siswi yang menjadi fans-nya._

_"Oppa ? Bolehkah aku duduk disini ?"_

_"Ah N.._Baekhyun_ ?"_

_"Ne ini aku _Baekhyun_"_

_"Si-silakan saja, kebetulan aku sudah mau pergi"_

_"Tung-tunggu dulu oppa, temani aku makan ya ?"_

_"Ba-baiklah" Ucapan yang dilontarkan _Daehyun_ sukses membuat hati para fans-nya menjadi hancur berkeping-keping, sungguh mereka tidak dapat mempercayai apa yang terjadi sebenarnya namun mereka semakin gemas karena melihat wajah _Daehyun_ yang begitu menggemaskan karena malu._

Daehyun_ terus mamandang wajah _Baekhyun_ yang sedang memakan makan siangnya, ia merasakan jantungnya yang semakin kencang dan ia meruntuki dirinya karena bila ini terus berlangsung sangat yakin dirinya akan terkena serangan jantung dalam usia muda. 'Apa yang harus aku katakan ? Kan tidak mungkin bila hanya diam seperti ini"_

_"Oppa / _Baekhyun_"Panggil mereka berbarengan dan sontak membuat mereka berdua saling pandang iris mata mereka satu sama lain dan saat mereka tersadar, mereka berdua saling buang muka mereka dengan raut wajah yang sudah merona._

_'Baru pertama kali aku melihat wajah _Daehyun_ oppa dari dekat. Dan dia sangat tampan' Batin _Baekhyun_._

_'Sungguh ini membuatku untuk terkena serangan jantung dalam usia muda. Tapi _Baekhyun_ memiliki wajah yang sangat cantik' Batin _Daehyun_._

_"Oppa saja dulu"_

_"Kau saja dulu _Baekhyun_"_

_"Tidak, biar oppa saja dulu yang berbicara"_

_"Baiklah begini sebelumnya kita tidak saling mengenal ma…"_

_"Oppa~ Kalau tidak saling mengenal kenapa bisa mengetahui namaku ?" Potong _Baekhyun

_"Ah kau benar juga, tapi tidak enak saja kalau tidak saling kenal. Aku Jung Dae Hyun dari kelas 2-B"_

_"Baiklah oppa, aku Byun Baek Hyun dari kelas 2-A"_

_Awal pertemuan mereka dan pertemuan yang sangat unik yang pernah mereka alami membuat mereka semakin dekat satu sama lain. _Daehyun_ dan _Baekhyun_ semenjak kejadian tersebut selalu pulang dan makan siang bersama hingga _Daehyun_ mencoba mengutarakan perasaannya kepada _Baekhyun_ dan dijawab malu-malu oleh _Baekhyun_._

_-,_

_-,_

_-8888-_

_-,_

Suasana ruangan yang tertutup dengan rapat baik pintu maupun jendela dan hanya ada penerangan dari lampu yang menghiasai kedua tubuh yang tengah bertelanjang satu sama lain. Baekhyun kini tengah asik mencium leher milik Daehyun dan sesekali mengulum dan menyedot dengan kasar _adam's apple_ milik Daehyun.

"Eung… Aaaaaaaah" Erang Daehyun yang sudah tidak kuat akan perakuan Baekhyun kepadanya.

"Aaaaah… Aaaaaah.. Hen.. Eung… Tikaaaan… Ah ah ah….."

Baekhyun terus mencium serta kini mulai menjilati leher Daehyun dengan perlahan, _saliva_ milik Baekhyun kini tengah menjadi satu dengan butiran keringat pada leher Daehyun. Tangan kanannya kini tengah mengelus secara perlahan batang_ penis_ Daehyun dan ia dapat merasakan _penis_ Daehyun yang mulai mengeras dan menunjukkan ukurannya 20cm dengan diameter 5cm. Sementara tangan kirinya secara bergantian memilin kedua _puting _dada Junghyung.

"Eung.. Ah.. Ah.. Eung.. Ssssh… Ssshhhh"

"Kau menikmatinya _oppa_ ?"

"Ku bilang Hen… Eung.. Eung.. Tik… Ah ah" Daehyun yang hendak ingin berbicara kini mulai kembali mendesah karena Baekhyun mulai kembali merangsang dirinya.

Baekhyun yang sudah puas menjilat dan mencium leher Daehyun kini berlaih pada dada Daehyun. Ia mulai mengecup tubuh Daehyun berkali-kali hingga bawah pusar dan kembali keatas. Tangannya masih sibuk meraba tubuh Daehyun yang sudah basah oleh keringat.

"Ah _oppa_ aku sudah merindukan aroma maskulin tubuhmu"

"Hen.. ti.. Kan.. Eung.. Eung.. Eung.. Sssshhhh ahhhhhh"

Baekhyun kembali merangsang Daehyun dengan menekan _puting _kecoklatan Daehyun dengan ujung lidahnya dan tidak lupa ia mengulum dan menjilat sekuat-kuatnya _puting_ pada dada bidang tersebut. Baekhyun yang tengah mengulum _puting _kanan Daehyun tidak menghiraukan _puting _kiri Daehyun dengan memilin _puting_ tersebut dengan ibu jari dan jari telunjuk kanannya.

"Sssshhh ahhh… Sssssshhh.. Sssssh… Ah ah ah.. Ahhhhhh" Daehyun terus mengeluaran desahan atas rangsangan yang ia alami

"Mmmmhhh ah.. Mmmm" Gumam Baekhyun yang semakin semangat mengulum dan sesekali menggigit _puting _Daehyun secara bergantian.

/_Slurp slurp slurp/_

Setelah puas bermain dengan kedua _puting _tersebut, Baekhyun kembali menjilati tubuh Daehyun dengan perlahan terutama bagia _favorite_ miliknya yaitu bagian perut Daehyun yang terlihat enam tonjolan kotak-kotak milik tunangannya itu. Tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan dirinya dengan sigap mencium satu demi satu perut kotak-kotak milik Daehyun dan sesekali mengigit dengan gemas perut tersebut.

"Euuuuuugh! Ugh Ugh Ugh! Ah ah ah!"

_/Slurp slurp slurp/_

Baekhyun terus menjilat dan menggingit gemas perut Daehyun dan kembali mengulum _puting _kanan Daehyun dan sesekali mengigit _puting_ tersebut. Baekhyun sejujur sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan cairan bening yang keluar dari bibir _vagina_ miliknya kini sudah mengalir dengan deras pada kedua kakinya, ia ingin Daehyun menjilati cairan _vagina _dan mengulum bagian kewanitaanya. Namun ia harus menahan sedikit lagi agar rencananya berhasil.

"Ahhhh Ahhhhh Ahhhhhhhhh""

Daehyun mengeluarkan desahan begitu panjang karena kini Baekhyun terus menjilati kedua _puting _miliknya dan juga tangan kanan Baekhyun mulai nakal memainkan kedua bola _testis_ miliknya. Sungguh Daehyun sudah tidak tahan lagi bila kedua bola _testis_ miliknya harus diremas dan dipermainkan seperti itu.

"Euungh! Aaaaaaaaaah ah ah ah"

_/Slurp slurp slurp/_

Baekhyun terus menjilati perut _sixpack_ milik Daehyun hingga mencapai rambut kemaluan Daehyun, dengan perlahan ia menghirup dan menarik dengan perlahan rambut kemaluan tersebut dan langsung beralih menjilat batang _penis_ tersebut.

"Aaaaaah.. aaaaaah… Ah ah eung euuuuung"

Baekhyun terus menjilati batang _penis_ milik Daehyun terutama bagian urat-urat disekitar batang _penis_ tersebut. Bagian inilah yang menjadi _favorite_-nya karena dapat merasaan urat-urat _penis_ milik tunanganya disekitar area lidahnya. Baekhyun terus menjilat batang _penis_ tersebut hingga sampai pada ujung kepala _penis _tersebut, ia kemudian menjilati kepala _penis_ tersebut sesekali menekan dan menyedot-nyedot dengan kasar pada lubang kencing tersebut dan sukses membuat Daehyun kembali mengerang dengan sangat keras.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaah… Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah… Ah ah ah ah.. Aaaaaaaaaaah" Erang Daehyun dengan sangat kerasnya.

_-,_

_-,_

_-8888-_

_-,_

_"Oppaaaaaaa! Kita mau kemana sih ? Sudah lama nih aku berjalan dan mataku ditutup seperti ini"_

_"Tunggu sebentar honey, sebentar lagi kita sampai dan TADAAAAAA~" _

Baekhyun_ yang masih membiasakan sinar matahari yang mulai masuk kedalam kedua indera penglihatnya kini mulai mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dengan perlahan sehingga dirinya mulai terbiasa, sudah tiga puluh menit ia diajak jalan oleh kekasihnya yaitu Daehyun. Padahal ia hanya diajak mengelilingi sebuah taman yang sudah dihiasi oleh meja dan juga lampu pesta tepat dibawah sebuah pohon besar dan matanya semain melotot seketika melihat ukiran "DaeBaek" yang berada ditengah ukiran hati tersebut._

_"Oppa ini…"_

_"Selamat enam bulan hari jadian kita honey"_

_"Hiks.. Hiks.. Hiks…"_

_"Yak! Yak! Honey kau kenapa menangis ? Apa kau tidak suka ?"_

_"Bodoh! Aku menangis karena aku senang dan terharu tapi juga sedih"_

_"Aku tahu kamu senang dan terharu dengan ini semua tapi kenapa kau juga sedih ?"_

_"Aku sedih karena aku memiliki kekasih yang Bodoh sepertimu, mana ada candle light dinner pada siang-siang bolong begini"_

_"Hahaha.. aku kan hanya ingin berbeda dari orang lain sayang"_

_"Tapi oppa, kalau begini mah buat apa pake ada lilin-lilinya segala kan percuma saja"_

_"Tenang aku sudah menyiapkan hal ini, kau tunggu sebentar ya honey"_

_/Prok Prok Prok/_

_Seketika _Daehyun_ yang menepuk tangannya tiga kali dan membuat para pelayan keluarga yang sudah ia siapkan kini mulai berada tepat melingkari mereka dan seorang kepala pelayan datang menghampiri mereka berdua dan menekan sebuah tombol yang ada ditangan kanannya dan sukses membuat _Baekhyun_menengok kearah belakang dan melihat sebuah tiang besi kini mulai muncul tepat dibelakang para pelayan yang melingkarinya. _Baekhyun_ tampak terkerjut dengan tiba-tiba muncul tiang besi tepat ditengah dan mulai mengeluarkan beberapa kain tenda warna hitam yang mulai menutupi mereka._

_"Bagaimana honey ? Sudah cukup gelapkah untuk candle light dinner di siang hari ini ?"_

_"Oppaaaaaaaa" Ucap _Baekhyun_ yang berlari memeluk _Daehyun_ yang kemudian membalas pelukan tersebut._

_"Saranghae My Honey _Baekhyunie_"_

_"Nado Saranghae Oppa"_

_-,_

_-,_

_-8888-_

_-,_

Baekhyun terus mengulum _penis_ milik Daehyun yang mulai mengeluarkan _percum_ bening dari ujung kepala _penis_ tersebut, kini posisi Baekhyun tengah berada diatas Daehyun. Tangan kanan Baekhyun terus mengocok batang _penis_ milik Daehyun sedangkan tangan kirinya memainkan _vagina_ miliknya sendiri. Ibu jaru dan jari telunjuknya terus memainkan dan memencet _klirotis_ miliknya yang membuat dirinya semakin terangsang dan terus mengulum _penis_ milik Daehyun.

Memori masa lalu yang dialami Daehyun mulai kembali kedalam ingatannya, sudah tidak ada rasa ingin menolak atas apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun pada dirinya, dirinya sudah tidak kuat lagi menerima rangsangan tersebut terutama bibir _vagina_ Baekhyun yang kini tepat berada didepan wajahnya dan ia dapat melihat betapa indahnya cairan bening yang keluar dari bibir _vagina_ tersebut. Aroma kewanitaan yang keluar begitu ia rindukan kini mulai dapat ia rasakan dengan indera penciumannya, ia sudah tidak peduli lagi dan mulai meraih _vagina _tersebut dan menjilatinya dengan dengan lidahnya.

""Euuuhg.. Aaaaaah.. aaaaah"

"Aaaaah… Jill-llat aaaah.. Oppaaaa.. Ah Ah.. Jilat _vagina_-ku ini aaaaaaaaaah.. Karena ini milikmu ah ah ah" Erang Baekhyun yang mulai menurunkan _vagina_-nya tepat didepan Daehyun.

_/Sluuurp sluuurp sluuurp/_

Suara yang keluar dari jilatan dan kuluman Daehyun pada _vagina_ milik Baekhyun membuat dirinya semakin terangsang terutama dua payudara Baekhyun yang menekan-nekan perut _sixpack_-nya kini membuatnya semakin terangsang. Daehyun terus memasukan lidahnya pada bibir _vagina_ Baekhyun serta menghisap, menekan dan menggigit kecil _klirotis_ _vagina_ Baekhyun.

"Aaaaaaaaaaah… Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah… Terus… Ah ah.. Jilat _opaa_… sssssh aaaaaah.. sssh ssshh aaaaaaaah ah ah" Desah Baekhyun

Leher Daehyun yang terus naik dan turun menandakan ia tengah mnghisap dan mengulum cairan yang ada di _vagina_ Baekhyun terus ia jilatin hingga membuat kerta mantra terakhir mulai memancarkan sedikit cahaya seperti keempat kertas mantra yang lainnya kembali membuat dirinya mengingat masa lalunya.

Baekhyun dengan perlahan mulai bangkit dan mengarahkan _vagina _miliknya tepat berada di _penis_ milik Daehyun, ia sudah tidak tahan lagi ingin menyelesaikan permainannya ini. Ia terus memasukan _penis _besar milik Daehyun kedalam _vagina_ miliknya yang sudah biasa dimasuki oleh Daehyun.

"Ssssshhh ahhhh.. _Oppa_ _penis_-mu semakin besar ssssshhh saja" Ucap Baekhyun ditengah desahannya saat memasukan _penis_ milik Daehyun sampai pangkal batang _penis_ tersebut

"Ah ah ah.. Sssshh Ah ah ah ah" Desah Baekhyun yang terus menaik turunkan pinggulnya.

Baekhyun terus memasuk keluarkan _penis _milik Daehyun dengan terus menaik turunkan pinggulnya, hingga ia merasa letih ia meletakan kedua telapak tangannya pada bahu Daehyun dan mulai menggenjot pinggulnya lagi.

"Ah ah ah terus _honey_ ah ah"

Baekhyun sempat terhenti saat Daehyun menyebut kata'_Honey_' yang merupakan panggilan sayang untuknya. Sungguh ia ingin menangis namun ia tahan tapi siapa sangka air matanya sudah jatuh membasahi kedua pipinya.

"Kau kenapa menangis _honey_ ?"

"_Opppaaaaaaaa _hiks.. hiks.. ini benar _oppa _kan ?" Baekhyun yang tengah histeris mulai memeluk tubuh Daehyunyang masih terlentang karena masih terikat.

"_Ne_ ini _oppa_ kekasihmu dan tunanganmu. Dan bisakah kau melepaskan ikatan ini _honey_ ?"

Baekhyun yang merasa senang kini membuka tali yang mengikat kedua tangan Daehyun dan kembali memeluk Daehyun dengan erat seakan tidak mau kehilangan lagi.

"Maafkan _oppa_ _ne _?"

"Aku sudah memaafkan _oppa_"

"Kalau begitu kita lanjutkan ?"

"Tersrah kau _opp.._ ah ah ah _opppaaaa"_

"Ah ah ah _vagina_.. ssshh ah ah mu masih… ah ah ah .. rapat _honey_"

"_Pen.. nis_ ah ah _oppa.._ sssshh aaaaaah be… sssshhh.. saaar"

"Ah ah ah"

"Eunggh Aaaaaaah. Di… situ aaaah, _oppaaa_.. ssshhh le.. bih.. ssshhhh.. ah ah .. ker… raaaassshhhh aah aaah"

Daehyun yang telah kembali mengingat kejadian apa yang menimpa dirinya yang ternyata terkena jebakan _pelet_ dari seorang Han Yu Ri yang telah ia tolak beberapa tahun lalu. Ia merasa bersalah kepada Baekhyun karena telah melupakannya, namun bagi Baekhyun hal tersebut tidak masalah karena bukan salah Daehyun. Mereka berdua kembali malanjutkan aktifitas panas mereka berdua yang selalu mereka lakukan.

_-,_

_-,_

_-8888-_

_-,_

Baekhyun kini tengah bersembunyi tepat diatas ruangan disebuah bangunan tua, dirinya melihat Daehyun dan Han Yu Ri, _yeoja_ yang ia benci kini tengah bergelayut mesra pada lengan Daehyun. Ia mencoba menahan untuk sabar dan tidak menjambak _yeoja_ tersebut karena ia dan Daehyun tengah merencanakan aksi balas dendam.

"_Oppa _kita mau kemana ?"

"Sudah kau ikut _oppa_ saja _ne_ ? Sekarang masuklah"

"_Ne opp… OPPA_! TEMPA APA INI KENAPA BANYAK_ NAMJA _TANPA BUSANA DISINI" Teriak Yuri melihat sepuluh _namja_ yang duduk da nada pula yang bersandar pada dinding tanpa mengenakan sehelai benangpun.

"Ini semua untukmu Hara" Baekhyun yang sudah cukup kesal akhirnya keluar dari persembunyiannya dan turun melalui anak buah tangga

"K-kau ? Baekhyun kenapa ada disini ? Dan apa ini makdunya _oppa_ ?"

"Ckckc.. Aku bukan _oppa_ mu!" Ucap Daehyun yang kemudian menghempaskan Yuri ke tengah ruangan.

"Ini balasan yang pantas kau terima karena telah merebut tunanganku dengan licik"

"_Oppa_ kumohon tolong aku, aku minta maaf"

"Sudah terlambat Yuri dan aku bukan _oppa_-mu ingat itu" Ucap Daehyun yang kemudian berjalan keluar ruangan bersama Baekhyun dan meninggalkan Hara yang tengah ditatap para _namja_ tersebut dengan pandangan haus akan tubuh wanita.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH… DAEHYUN _OPPAAAAA_ TOLONG AKU"

**_END / TAMAT_**


End file.
